


Late Night Outfits

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clothed Sex, Dry Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romance, Sexy Times, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra crashes Asami's late night at work, wearing one of the special outfits the two like to roleplay in. Short, cute, and fluffy. The...the story, not the outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Outfits

**Late Night Outfits**  
_-By Drace Domino_

Asami just stared blankly ahead, her jaw agape and her eyes wide. The contract she had been looking over slipped right through the grip of her delicate fingers only to slide onto the desk below, resting comfortably alongside her coffee mug and the framed picture of herself and Korra standing before the Republic City spirit gate. In that picture taken a little over a year ago, the two young lovers had posed together after a victory against the Great Uniter and the realization of their budding romance. It was a sweet picture and one of Asami’s most cherished possessions; she had always been fond of how her beloved Korra was flexing in it with the largest, silliest grin pressed across her adorable yet strong features.

She didn’t look anything close to that sweet, silly girl that evening, though. Asami’s penthouse office at Future Industries had been disturbed late in the day; the door swinging open and an ominous figure standing cast in a dark silhouette. Across the two dozen feet of her oversized office Asami’s throat tightened, and with a deep blush rising in her cheeks she let her gaze take in what she could see of her lover.

“I thought we agreed no more late nights this month, hmm?” Avatar Korra’s voice was stern and demanding, but only in the most teasing of fashions. As she stepped into the room she could only barely restrain her smirk, thanks in part at the sight of Asami’s otherwise stunned face. The Avatar moved into the light fully so Asami could fully behold her, in the hopes that the Sato girl would totally realize just how much trouble she was in. “I think you know what that means, Miss Sato.”

The short crack of a leather cat o’ nine tails filled the air as Korra laid her grip upon it, the perfect accessory to go along with the uniform she had slipped into that evening. A uniform that Asami Sato knew very well by then, but one that she hadn’t expected to see outside of the bedroom they shared together.

“...C...Commander Korra.” Asami spoke her lover’s official name in said outfit with a quivering voice, and slowly rose up from her seat. She took a slow and steady breath as she let her eyes pass over the woman she loved once more, and with a rising blush and heat within her chest, answered in as clear and concise a voice she could manage. After all, Commander Korra liked it when her subordinates answered quickly. “I apologize, ma’am. This contract, it...I’m afraid it couldn’t wait until tom-”

The crack of the cat o’ nine tails filled the air again, whipping through the air and drawing in Asami’s attention. With a few more steps Korra finally came into the light all the way, her pretty features moving out of the shadows of the Sato girl’s office and closer in towards her desk. The entire uniform was there; from the two lines of buttons trailing down the front of her chest to the elegant shoulder pads with a soft frill down the sides. Leather fingerless gloves weren’t exactly standard issue for any military organization that Asami knew of, but she wasn’t about to second guess the commander when they looked so good on her. The outfit was complete with her stiff, dark pants that led into knee-high leather boots, boots that had a way of always ending up being the last thing Korra had on by the end of the night.

Especially in the hazy heat of the moment, Asami couldn’t quite remember just where they had bought the outfit, but...she was glad they did. At the time she even remembered rallying against it, thinking it looked ridiculous and would serve them no practical purpose. She had changed her tune quite quickly that day when Korra had leaned in and whispered her intent; detailing for her in that enchanting voice just what she planned to do to her genius lover while wearing it.

Asami, on the other hand, managed to look stunning even after a long day of work. A day at the office required her in her finest business suit; black with a dark red collar that flowed into a pencil skirt that rested just above her knees. Nylons clung to her legs but she had long since kicked her shoes off once everyone else in the office took off the for the night, and she didn’t have the presence of mind to slip them back on when the commander made her unexpected appearance. With a tremble in her throat Asami drew forward, moving around the desk and padding in her stocking-clad feet until she took a place before the whip-wielding Avatar. She took a breath and straightened her back, and did her best to look like a good soldier.

Korra’s eyes passed over her in a slow and hungry gaze, just like when Asami would take that same stance naked in their bedroom. Troop inspection was; after all, one of the most important parts of being in command.

“Hmm.” The Avatar’s voice was thoughtful, difficult to read even for the woman that had loved her so passionately over the last year. No matter how many times they played this game Korra always left her guessing, with the only constant knowledge that by the end of the night she’d be nursing sore knees and a slightly bruised rear. Korra moved up close to Asami in the midst of her inspection; intensely close, with her chest resting at Asami’s own and their faces close enough that the contract Asami had just been holding would find difficulty squeezing between them. Her gaze was like steel and she hid her smile well, not even a glimmer of it showing up on her lips as she suddenly barked in a commanding voice to the Sato girl. “You’ve got to be punished for this insubordination, Miss Sato. After all, I’m a woman with...intense needs, and I’ve gone without for far, far too long.”

It was literally just that morning, but Asami held in her giggle.

“But since you can’t find it in your busy schedule to satisfy me at the home front…” There came the leather crack of the whip, this time against the edge of the desk. Asami flinched with a shuddering gasp, goosebumps lining against her arms and her knees already getting weak. The next words uttered from the Avatar were practically enough to make her melt, and she offered little more than a desperate whimper in response to Korra’s following command. “On your knees...now.”

“...yes ma’am.” Came Asami Sato’s shuddering voice, though in reality it sounded like little more than an approving squeak. Her nylons tightened around her knees as she brought herself down onto the lush carpet of her penthouse office, her hands moving to hold to Korra’s hips through the fancy material of her uniform. The raven-haired beauty gave one tiny glance up at her lover’s face, staring past the line of her ample chest and into the demanding eyes above her. Demanding, yet...loving. They were always loving, no matter what games the two found themselves up to.

“I trust you know that a soldier shouldn’t be out of uniform when she’s in public.” Korra announced simply, a brow arching as she stared down at Asami. “So I’m afraid you have your work cut out for you, Miss Sato.”

It was a challenge, and Asami thrilled at the notion. She knew very well that Korra had no real rules against getting naked in that penthouse office; after all, just last week the roles had been reversed and a naked Avatar was cuffed and bent over the desk under the authority of “Police Chief Asami.” But that evening, it seemed, the commander wanted to keep things difficult. Asami just purred from deep in her throat as she drew herself forward, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to erupt against her lips.

She lifted the center flap of Korra’s uniform so she could move her mouth forward, drawing her head snugly in between the other woman’s thighs to the warm patch of fabric at the front of her lap. The costume’s pants weren’t made out of a particularly thick material and Asami was instantly convinced that Korra wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, judging by how snugly the fabric traced the outline of folds the Sato girl knew all too well. Without hesitation Asami parted her lips and pressed her head slowly forward, moving her mouth against the traced petals that awaited her.

Commander Korra’s grip tightened on her whip, and she was left shuddering from the very first press. Though the fabric of her pants stood in between her bare sex and Asami’s mouth, the touch of warmth and the eventual trace of moisture was all too easy to enjoy. Asami Sato, the only person she had ever been with, read her body so well that she couldn’t imagine anyone doing it better, no matter what stood in between them. The frills of her shoulderpads danced as Korra’s body gave a quake, and her leather boots slid into position as she took a slightly wider stance. She gazed down at those beautiful, mysterious eyes that had driven her crazy on a nightly basis for years now, and delighted in seeing the ruby red lipstick that began to smear across the front of her pants. Lips, tongue, nose...Asami used everything she could to tease her beloved Korra through the fabric, and she knew the Avatar’s weaknesses like none of her foes ever had.

To the distant observer, the professionally-dressed Asami was being driven to her knees to service an Avatar in the strictest of military regalia, and while it was certainly an accurate image the reality was far more intimate. Every twist of Asami’s mouth, every trace of her tongue, every damp mark she left on Korra’s pants from outside or within was a testament to the love she had for the woman. Not everyone had a girlfriend that would dress so outlandishly only to crash her lover’s long work night to bring her a bit of joy. And if Korra’s current visit was anything like the others, Asami knew it wouldn’t end with just a run of surprisingly naughty sex.

In a few hours the contract would be read and signed, and Asami would be ready to go home. And she knew, when that time came, that she’d find Korra sleeping on her office couch, her knees tucked up against her chest with Asami’s business blazer serving as a blanket over her naked body.

And that was why Commander Korra earned the loyalty of her favorite soldier.

...though as Asami mused with a tiny smirk spread around Korra’s fabric-covered folds, she realized the commander didn’t actually knock when she came in the room. She was, technically, trespassing. 

And Police Chief Sato might have something to say about that the next evening.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
